This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Protein Kinase C (PKC) family of enzymes is important in many diverse processes including cellular proliferation and cell cycle arrest. Levels of expression of PKC isoforms have been linked as promotive events in neoplastic tissues. Many dietary components have also been shown to be tumor promoting. Diets deficient in protein or individual amino acids influence protein synthesis and cellular division cycles. However, little is known about the connection, if any, between dietary influences and PKC expression in intestine tissues. I am investigating the PKC isozyme response of mammalian intestinal tissues in vitro when confronted with a dietary challenge of total protein or amino acid deficiency.